Sam's Dilema 2
by Poppycat123
Summary: It's 18 months after the Stuart incident and Sam and Phil are stronger that ever. but what happened to Stuart?
1. No Memories

18 months later, Sam and Phil were working on a case together

18 months later, Sam and Phil were working on a case together. Or they were supposed to be. All they were really doing was kissing in the office shared by Sam and DI Neil Manson.

DC's Jo Masters, Mickey Webb and Terry Perkins were sat at their desks speculating.

'Do you think they'll ever get any work done?' Jo Masters said gesturing at Sam and Phil.

'Nah, too busy investigating each other!' Mickey said, causing Jo and Terry to burst in to fits of laughter, not unnoticed by Sam and Phil inside the office.

DI Manson walked in to CID, totally unaware of what was going on in the office. He walked in to the office, then came back out of it again, but not before yelling 'get a room you two!' at Sam and Phil.

Mickey, Jo and Terry burst out laughing at their DI.

Seeing them in hysterics over what had just happened, Neil smiled.

'Right back to work!' he yelled, at the giggling mess that was Sun Hill CID.

Meanwhile ..

A man that looked exactly like Stuart Turner was in a crummy bed sit. He had no memory and no clue who he was.

He looked forlornly at the picture in his hand. The picture was of a woman he didn't know but he felt as if he loved. The woman was blonde and wearing a trouser suit, her hair was tied up in a bun and she was stood outside Sun Hill police station.

**Sorry about the wait! Kim (Poppycat123)**


	2. It Begins

Chapter Two – It Begins

Chapter Two – It Begins.

Sam and Phil were finally out of the office. They had been called down to a murder scene.

'Lisa Radcliffe, 30. Suffered from a sustained attack before being pushed down those stairs, breaking her neck at the bottom.' CSE Eddie Olosunje told Phil. Phil began to walk away but Eddie called him back.

'They found this near her body' He said handing something in an evidence bag to Phil. Sam Joined him and they had a look. It was a recent photo of someone Lisa Radcliffe knew, the date suggesting it was taken 3 days before her death.

Phil stuffed it in his pocket and went with Sam over to were P.C's Will Fletcher and Beth Green were stood taking the statement of the man who had found Lisa Radcliffe's body.

'I was just walking along when I saw her arm poking out from the bags of rubbish at the bottom of the stairwell. I moved one of the bags and found Lisa' the man said.

'How did you know Lisa Radcliffe?' Beth asked.

'I'm her next door neighbour, Mark Howard.' Mr Howard explained.

Phil got the photo out. It wasn't Mark Howard but in the background there was someone very familiar. Although it was a bit blurred, the person in the background of the photo was unmistakably Stuart Turner.

'I do know one thing. A dark haired bloke about 5'7 and white was hanging about a few days ago. He was a bit confused. Didn't say why he was there.' Mr Howard told the officers.

'Thank you Mr Howard, you've been a great help.' Will said. He and Beth left with Mark Howard soon after, leaving Phil and Sam alone.

'Sam, I think Stuart's alive' Phil said quietly. Sam didn't say a word.


	3. Blurs

Chapter 3 – Vague Memories.

'Sam, are you ok?' Neil Manson asked her. It was Three days after Phil had revealed that he thought Stuart was alive.

'Neil, I'm fine. It was just a shock that's all.' Sam said, brushing off Neil's concern.

Neil left the room, still concerned about Sam.

Down at the reception, a man who looked exactly like Stuart Turner was asking the receptionist where he could find a certain detective.

Phil was coming down the stairs and was shocked to see Stuart at reception.

'Stuart?' Phil asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

'I'm sorry, do I know you?' he said, looking at Phil like he'd never seen him before.

'Sorry, I thought you were someone else' Phil said, glancing at the photo in Stuart's hand.

'Could you help me, I'm looking for this woman' Stuart said, showing Phil the photo

'I'm sorry, she's busy at the moment but I could pass on a message for you' Phil said.

'I was hoping she might be able to jog my memory, you see I'm amnesiac and the only clue I have is this picture' Stuart said.

'Well, I'll let her know and if she has time she'll get in touch' Phil said hurriedly before rushing back up to CID.

'Sam?' Phil called into the office before walking in. Sam looked up in surprise as Phil sat down.

'Sam, I've got some news concerning Stuart' he said taking hold off Sam's hand.

'Sam, he's alive. He was downstairs asking for you' Phil said. Sam started to cry.

'did you get rid of him?' Sam asked, tightening her grip on Phil's hand.

'Yeah I got him to leave but Sam, he's got amnesia and he seems to think you're the key to getting his memory back' Phil said.

Sam burst in to more tears and Phil held her close.


	4. Proposal

Chapter Four – Proposal

Phil had invited Sam out to dinner. She didn't have a clue why, which was unusual in a detective for the MET police.

Phil was sat in front of her and they were enjoying their meal when Phil knelt down on one knee.

'Sam Nixon will you marry me?' Phil said, producing a diamond ring.

Sam was stunned but knew her answer almost immediately. 'Yes!' Sam said, almost jumping on Phil. They kissed, then got on with their meal. It was the first time in weeks they were happy.

The next day, Sam was showing off her engagement ring. CID had a case but Sam wasn't particularly focused. She was excited about the wedding but worried about the Stuart thing. He hadn't come back but she was still worried he would.

Phil turned up an hour later, with some more news.

'Sam, uniform found Stuart. He was going to a therapy session. It looks like he's trying to get on with his life' Phil said


	5. Stuart's Reaction

Chapter 5 – Stuart's reaction

Stuart Turner was confused.

He had just heard Sam Nixon was engaged.

To Phil Hunter.

He should be happy for them, he should be happy for her.

Why did it bother him so much?

Why did a woman he barely knew getting engaged bother him?

Stuart sat alone with his thoughts, feeling odd.

He didn't want to be bothered but he was.

He felt a surge of hate towards Phil Hunter but didn't know why.

He wished he did.

Sam Nixon had some questions to answer and Stuart was going to get answers no matter how much he had to fight for them.

Meanwhile Sam was immersing herself in wedding preparations.

She had been so busy she had forgotten about Stuart.

She was alone in the house and surrounded by wedding magazines and catalogues, completely unaware of everything.

There was a knock at the window and Sam jumped. She slowly went to open the door hoping it was just Phil.

She opened the door to find Stuart stood there.

'Miss Nixon, please just spare me five minutes. I only want to ask you a few things' he said pleadingly.

'Ok, five minutes. No more' Sam told him firmly as she let him in.

They sat in the living room and began to talk.

'What did I do to you and Phil?' Stuart asked.

'You hospitalised Phil and attacked me' Sam told him truthfully.

'Oh I'm so sorry; I can't believe I'd do that. I'm sorry I did though' Stuart apologised.

'That's ok; we've gotten over it slowly.' Sam told him.

'Why did I do it? Do you know why?' Stuart asked.

'You loved me and I broke your heart.' Sam told him.

'You know now all I feel for you is friendship right? No romantic feelings or anger at Phil.' Stuart told her.

'Yeah, I know. You seem completely different now.' Sam said.

'Ever since I lost my memory, I've felt as if I've changed for the better for some reason, I just can't figure out why.' Stuart said

Suddenly the front door opened and Phil walked in.

'What the hell are you doing here!' Phil yelled.


End file.
